Special request
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] El verano ha comenzado y los shinigamis deben realizar su servicio en otras divisiones. Rukia hizo trámites para la cuarta división pero tiene que cancelarlos cuando se entera de que el capitán Ichimaru ha solicitado personalmente su servicio. GinRuki, lemmon.


**De nuevo les traigo otra de mis locas OTPs. One-shot Ginruki, no sé por qué esta pareja siempre me ha llamado la atención, espero que les guste. Dejen su comentario,** **quejas y sugerencias son bienvenidas.** **¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **Special request**

Una mañana en la Sociedad de Almas, el capitán del sexto escuadrón se dirigía a los jardines de su división cuando vio acercarse a Gin Ichimaru y a su teniente.

-Buenos días, Kuchiki-san –dijo Gin cuando se encontró a unos metros de Byakuya.

-Ichimaru, Kira-kun –saludó.

-Espero que no sea un mal momento, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

Gin mantenía como siempre los ojos cerrados y esa sonrisa permanente en su rostro, una sonrisa escalofriante para unos e inquietante para otros.

El teniente de la tercera división se retiró para dejar solos a los dos capitanes. Vagó un poco por el lugar hasta encontrar a Renji. El teniente de la sexta se encontraba con Rukia bajo un árbol de cerezos enfrente del comedor de la sexta división. Kira esperaba no molestarlos con su presencia y se acercó a ellos para pasar el rato hasta que su capitán terminara su charla con el capitán Kuchiki.

Los dos capitanes entraron a la sala de estar y se sentaron a la mesa frente a frente. Una chica se acercó para ofrecerles té verde recién preparado y cuando hubo terminado se retiró. Gin no le quitó la vista de encima en ningún momento y Byakuya pudo notar cómo se ensanchaba su sonrisa. Lo mismo ocurría cuando veía algo que le gustaba.

-Tienen un gran servicio en la sexta división, Kuchiki-san –preguntó el ojiazul para entablar conversación.

-¿Qué asunto te trae por acá, Ichimaru? –le cortó Byakuya. No tenía intención de hablar con él a no ser que fueran asuntos oficiales y nada más.

-Vaya, no tienes por qué ser tan frío, disfrutemos el té que nos ha traído tu subordinada y en seguida abordaré el tema.

Gin tomó la taza humeante y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Parecía que en verdad disfrutaba la situación cuando Byakuya se comportaba tan frio. Sabía que lograba causarle inquietud con su presencia.

-Tal vez en tu división no tengan nada que hacer, pero estamos un poco ocupados por aquí. Ya que empezaron las vacaciones tengo que asignar las tareas a los suplentes, y revisar las solicitudes de los otros miembros del Seireitei.

-Ah, justamente es eso a lo que vengo. He venido a pedirte que firmes una autorización de trabajo en vacaciones para uno de los shinigamis. En específico, de Rukia-chan.

El pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos cuando escuchó el nombre de Rukia. No tenía idea de por qué Ichimaru estaba solicitando que su hermana hiciera el servicio en su división durante las vacaciones.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué solicitas que Rukia trabaje en tu escuadrón?

-Tengo un trabajo especial para ella, es todo –respondió Gin.

Byakuya no confiaba en él, nunca le había dado buena espina, pero no tenía ningún pretexto para negarle el permiso.

-Rukia no pertenece a mi división, eso deberías pedírselo a Ukitake.

-Oh, ya lo hice y estuvo de acuerdo.

Justo como Byakuya lo sospechaba. El capitán del treceavo escuadrón era demasiado confiado y no le había puesto peros a Gin. Nunca dudaba de alguien y siempre esperaba lo mejor de todos.

-Entonces no tienes por qué venir a pedirme a mí que firme la solicitud.

-Rukia-chan pertenece al clan Kuchiki. Sabes que el papeleo es más formal en estos casos.

Byakuya no estaba del todo convencido, así que decidió esperar y hablarlo con Rukia para ver si estaba de acuerdo. En ese caso, firmaría el papel.

Gin mantenía su sonrisa zorruna mientras bebía su té calmadamente. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, Byakuya pudo sentir cómo evaluaba su reacción y no perdía ni un solo movimiento que hacía.

-Bien, puedes dejarme el papel. Mañana por la mañana te lo haré llegar –dijo Byakuya y con eso dio por terminada la conversación.

-No entiendo por qué no lo firmas ahorita, pero está bien. No hay prisa en esto.

Sacó el papel de su haori y lo depositó en la mesa. Terminó su té y se levantó para salir de la sala. Levantó la mano a modo de despedida y cerró la puerta tras él.

Byakuya tomó el papel y lo leyó detenidamente. No había nada raro en él y la firma de Ukitake aparecía al final de la hoja. Lo dobló y lo guardó en el cajón de su escritorio.

.

.

Ya había anochecido cuando Byakuya se acordó del papel de Gin. Había pasado toda la tarde revisando los formularios y solicitudes de los otros miembros y había olvidado por completo hablar con su hermana. Sacó la hoja del cajón y la mandó llamar. Unos minutos después, apareció al otro lado de la puerta.

-Nii-sama, ¿me mandó llamar?

-Rukia, pasa –respondió.

Rukia abrió la puerta y se dirigió al escritorio. No estaba usando el atuendo shinigami, pues su turno había terminado a las cinco. Usaba un sencillo kimono violeta con una flor blanca en la parte de abajo y su corto cabello negro iba suelto. Unos mechones le caían en la frente y enmarcaban su rostro, el cual estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

Byakuya no pudo evitar pensar cuánto había crecido su hermana en físico, poder y conocimiento desde que entró a la Sociedad de Almas.

-Tengo un asunto que tratar contigo, toma asiento.

Rukia hizo lo que le pidió y esperó a que Byakuya siguiera hablando.

-Como ya sabrás, las vacaciones han comenzado y es obligatorio que prestes servicio en otras divisiones como parte de tu formación –Rukia asintió, sin saber a qué quería llegar con eso.

Ella ya había mandado su solicitud al cuarto escuadrón para mejorar sus técnicas curativas. Las listas saldrían en dos días y ahí vería si había sido aceptada en la división.

-El capitán Ichimaru vino a verme en la mañana a pedirme que firmara una solicitud para asignarte a la tercera división. Sabes que eso se hace únicamente cuando el capitán tiene tareas especiales que sólo ciertos shinigamis pueden hacer. La verdad es que ignoro sus razones para pedir que vayas tú en específico. Probablemente se trate de las habilidades de tu zanpakutou.

-Pero, ¿no sería más lógico que lo hubiera pedido el capitán Hitsugaya?

-Fue lo que pensé. Pero en cualquier caso la solicitud ya está en proceso y el capitán Ukitake ya ha dado su autorización. Lo que quiero preguntarte es si estás de acuerdo en asistir a la tercera división durante las vacaciones. Si no tienes ningún inconveniente, entonces firmaré.

Rukia lo pensó un momento, ciertamente nunca había sido muy afín al capitán Ichimaru y de alguna forma le inquietaba la expresión de su rostro cada que la veía, sentía como si adivinara hasta sus más profundos secretos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Qué pasaría si se negaba? ¿Se metería en problemas por rechazar la orden de un capitán?

No estaba segura de que eso era lo que quería, pero luego pensó que no tenía nada de malo. De todas formas, si el capitán Ukitake había firmado significaba que confiaba en que estaría bien.

-Estoy de acuerdo, nii-sama.

Byakuya dudó un momento, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza y firmó la hoja.

-Muy bien, preséntate en la tercera división el lunes en la mañana. Ya no hará falta que pases a ver las listas. Informa a la capitana Unohana que tu solicitud a su escuadrón será cancelada en estas vacaciones.

-Sí, nii-sama. Me retiro, buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta y regresó a su habitación. La noche era cálida y disfrutó de la caminata hasta que una extraña sensación la invadió. No durmió muy bien esa noche.

.

.

El lunes en la mañana, Rukia se presentó en la tercera división junto con los demás aspirantes. No vio a nadie conocido y se entristeció, si tan sólo hubiera alguien con quien hacer el trabajo en vacaciones tal vez se sentiría mejor. Estaba claro que no podría estar con Kira porque él había hecho trámites a la novena división.

El capitán Ichimaru salió de su cuartel y se presentó ante el grupo. Junto a él había un joven que formó a todos rápidamente y les dijo que lo siguieran para empezar a asignarles tareas. Rukia estaba a punto de avanzar cuando Ichimaru la detuvo y la sacó de la fila.

-Tú no, Rukia-chan. Necesito que tú me ayudes con algo más.

Rukia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Sí, C-Capitán Ichimaru.

-Sígueme –respondió Gin y entró de nuevo al cuartel. Rukia vio que el último integrante de la fila daba vuelta en la esquina de los jardines y deseó haber ido con ellos.

Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se sorprendió de lo espaciosa que era. Comparada con la del capitán Ukitake, que siempre tenía libros apilados en sillas y muchos sillones. La de Ichimaru era bastante amplia, el escritorio estaba frente a la ventana que daba a los jardines, encima había una maceta, un tintero y muchas pilas de papeles, entre las que había informes oficiales, solicitudes y otros documentos. Había también estantes con libros y dos sillones largos, uno frente a otro, divididos por una mesa de centro. Al lado de uno de los estantes había un armario donde el capitán guardaba su haori y su zanpakutou, además de otras pertenencias.

-Pasa, Rukia-chan. Ponte cómoda –Gin le hizo un gesto hacia la silla enfrente de su escritorio y él tomó asiento en la propia-. Necesito que me ayudes a organizar estos papeles, esa será tu primera tarea.

Se levantó y fue al armario, de ahí sacó tres canastillas que puso en el piso junto a la shinigami. Rukia pensó que en realidad ese trabajo lo podría hacer cualquiera, pero no dijo nada.

-Etiqueta cada una de las canastillas, informes de misiones, solicitudes de ingreso y documentos oficiales. Puedes hacer otra pila con los documentos que no pertenezcan a las categorías que te mencioné.

-Sí, capitán.

Ichimaru salió del cuarto y dejó a Rukia con sus labores. Pasó las siguientes horas acomodando los archivos y se preguntaba por qué el capitán había dejado que se juntara tanto trabajo. El número de hojas hablaba de por lo menos cuatro o cinco meses de acumulamiento.

Una vez que hubo terminado, decidió acomodar también la pila de otros archivos. Algunos eran cartas personales, facturas, invitaciones y otros documentos del departamento de investigación y desarrollo.

Dos horas más tarde el capitán entró de nuevo a la habitación y le dio a Rukia una de sus características sonrisas.

-No esperaba que terminaras tan pronto.

Rukia no supo qué contestar. El capitán se sentó frente a ella y le dejó enfrente una taza de té y unas galletas.

-No sé si desayunaste, así que te traje esto, puedes tomar un descanso.

-Muchas gracias, capitán Ichimaru –respondió con un leve sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato por parte de un capitán.

Ichimaru se recargó en la mesa y vio a Rukia comer sus galletas y su té. En verdad parecía que no había comido nada. Tal vez estaba acostumbrada a saltarse las comidas y por eso estaba así de delgada y pequeña. Su físico le gustaba y comenzó a preguntarse cómo se vería su cuerpo sin el atuendo shinigami. Tendría una piel de porcelana, muy pálida, suave y delicada.

Rukia comenzó a sentirse incómoda cuando notó que Ichimaru la veía comer fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se apresuró a terminar sus galletas y su té para hacer lo siguiente que le ordenara el capitán.

Gin le pidió que llevara las solicitudes aprobadas de los shinigamis al cuartel general donde se encontraba el encargado de organizar los equipos y asignar las tareas.

-Sería de mucha ayuda si pudieras acomodarlas por orden alfabético antes de entregarlas al encargado de los aspirantes –le dijo Gin antes de salir de la habitación de nuevo.

Eran cerca de cien solicitudes, así que le tomó un buen rato acomodarlas todas. Entonces recordó que no le había entregado la suya. No sabía si debía ponerla junto con las demás y decidió dejarla encima del escritorio.

Salió a llevarlas como le había ordenado y cuando volvió a la oficina vio que el capitán aún no había regresado. Paseó por los estantes y se detuvo a ver los ejemplares que había. Técnicas de combate, artes marciales e incluso la historia del Seireitei. Tomó un libro que le llamó la atención. Venía información sobre el actual y los antiguos capitanes de la Sociedad de Almas en la tercera división. Comenzó a hojearlo y llegó hasta el actual capitán. En la hoja se veía una foto de medio cuerpo del capitán Ichimaru y al lado venía información sobre él. De qué distrito venía, si tenía familiares, tipo de sangre, zanpakutou, habilidades especiales…

Sintió una mano en el hombro y una voz le dijo muy cerca del oído.

-¿Estás husmeando en mis pertenencias? A menos que seas capitana del tercer escuadrón, no tienes permitido hojear esos libros.

Rukia volteó de inmediato y vio al capitán parado frente a ella, de cerca se veía incluso más alto y aunque mantenía su sonrisa zorruna, pudo notar que estaba algo molesto.

-Le ruego que me disculpe, capitán Ichimaru –Rukia devolvió el ejemplar a su sitio e hizo una reverencia. Estaba en verdad apenada por su comportamiento.

¿Qué pasaría si Byakuya se enteraba que había husmeado en las cosas de Ichimaru? No la habían criado así, así que de seguro nada bueno…

Gin soltó una pequeña risa.

-Era broma, Rukia-chan. Son libros viejos y no tienen información confidencial. Debiste ver tu reacción.

Rukia se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y no sabía qué responder.

Gin se aceró a su rostro y pudo notar cómo Rukia se tensaba y retrocedía hasta el librero. Puso una mano al lado de su cabeza y acortó más la distancia. El pecho de la shinigami subía y bajaba, sin saber lo que vendría a continuación. No supo si pasaron segundos o minutos.

La mano de Gin se posó en su hombro y con sus dedos viajó lentamente hacia su rostro para ponerle un mechón de pelo atrás de la oreja. Rukia cerró los ojos y esperó que pasara. No sabía qué hacer y le temblaban las piernas. No recordaba haber estado tan asustada nunca en su vida.

-¿Qué haremos contigo? Eres un gatito asustadizo.

Gin pasó su mano por su cabeza y le dio una ligera sacudida a su cabello. Se separó de ella y se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio. Rukia estaba transpirando y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Salió corriendo hacia el baño y se mojó la cara para tranquilizarse. Todavía sentía la fragancia del capitán cerca de su cuerpo. Luego de unos minutos regresó y se sentó de nuevo frente al capitán, que actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Organiza estos últimos documentos por fecha y cuando termines puedes retirarte.

Se levantó y se recostó en el sillón de espalda a ella. Un rato más tarde, Rukia terminó y se acercó al capitán para despedirse.

-Capitán Ichimaru, he terminado mi trabajo. Me retiro a mi división.

Ichimaru levantó la mano en señal de despedida.

-Descansa bien, Rukia-chan. Bye bye.

.

.

Al día siguiente Rukia se despertó más temprano de lo habitual y decidió dar un paseo. Luego se duchó y desayunó algo ligero antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la tercera división.

Cuando llegó, el capitán Ichimaru estaba usando un traje de entrenamiento y traía dos catanas de madera. En la silla había otro uniforme igual al de él pero más pequeño.

-Buenos días, capitán Ichimaru –dijo cuando entró.

-Buenos días, Rukia-chan. Hoy tengo preparado algo diferente. Vamos a entrenar un poco en el gimnasio. Ayer terminaste casi todo el papeleo así que hay que relajarnos con un combate amistoso.

-Sí, capitán.

Rukia se cambió el uniforme y salió detrás del capitán. Llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento y estiraron un poco antes de comenzar. Había un silencio incómodo en el ambiente.

-Muy bien. Vamos a empezar –exclamó Gin tomando posición de combate.

Rukia atacó primero, era muy ágil pero Ichimaru lograba esquivar todos sus ataques sin problema alguno. Tenía que incrementar su fuerza, ya que no se trataba de un shinigami ordinario. Era un capitán y, según los rumores, era de los más hábiles en zanjutsu. Poco a poco comenzaron a pelear más en serio, incluso logró bloquear algunos ataques. Vio un hueco en la defensa del capitán y se lanzó de frente. Ichimaru utilizó el shunpo y se colocó de inmediato detrás de ella. Rukia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Ichimaru colocó la catana en su cuello y con la mano libre la sujetó por el otro lado.

-Estás muerta –le susurró al oído. Su aliento le causó un cosquilleo y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la shinigami.

Ichimaru la liberó y se puso la catana en el hombro.

-Me temo que tienes que ser más rápida en tus reacciones y no lanzarte por lo obvio –le comentó.

Rukia volvió la cabeza y se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga del uniforme.

-Sí, capitán.

Las horas siguientes siguieron practicando hasta que Rukia se sintió muy cansada. Pasaba del medio día y ambos tenían hambre.

-Vamos, tomaremos una ducha e iremos a comer.

Rukia lo siguió hasta las duchas y luego al comedor de la tercera división. Cuando terminaron regresaron a la oficina nuevamente.

-Fue un buen entrenamiento –dijo Gin mientras se sentaba en el sillón y estiraba los pies en el asiento.

-Sí, capitán. Muchas gracias –respondió Rukia-. ¿Qué es lo siguiente que haré?

Ichimaru ensanchó su sonrisa y se enderezó en el asiento.

-Hay que relajarnos un poco. Toma asiento –palmeó el sillón a su lado con una mano.

Rukia se sentó al lado del capitán. No tenía idea sobre qué podría hablar con él. Ciertamente no parecía que tenían cosas en común. En el sillón, Rukia parecía incluso más pequeña que de pie.

-Cuéntame, ¿cómo te va en el treceavo escuadrón? –comenzó el ojiazul.

-Me va muy bien, el capitán Ukitake es muy amable con todos nosotros, me alegra mucho trabajar con él.

-Lamento mucho lo de su enfermedad.

Rukia asintió. A pesar de todo, Kiyone y los otros miembros no dejaban que el escuadrón decayera por eso. Todos trabajaban arduamente para equilibrar la ausencia del capitán.

Gin la observaba detenidamente, la forma en que hablaba de Ukitake era de admiración y un gran respeto por él. Sin duda Byakuya la había enseñado bien. Rukia notó su mirada y se sonrojó.

-Tu rostro está muy rojo –observó divertido.

Rukia se tapó las mejillas con ambas manos.

-Es…mmm…no es nada, capitán Ichi…

Gin se acercó más a ella en el asiento y Rukia retrocedió.

-En verdad eres un gatito asustadizo.

Gin la acorraló contra el sillón, dejando su rodilla en medio de las piernas de ella, muy cerca de rozarla. Rukia se encogió en el asiento y no hizo nada más que sostenerle la mirada.

-Capitán, no creo que deba...

Ichimaru se sostenía con una mano y con la otra empezó a acariciar el cuello y clavícula de la shinigami. Su piel era tan suave que no podía dejar de tocarla. Bajó hasta su rostro y le susurró en el oído.

-Dime si quieres que pare.

Rukia se quedó callada, sabía muy en el fondo que no quería que eso sucediera. Quería que siguiera tocándola de la forma que lo hacía. Quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar. Observaba cada movimiento que hacía Gin. Estaba asustada, pero una extraña sensación la invadió por completo cuando la lengua de Ichimaru le lamió el lóbulo de su oreja. Soltó un pequeño gemido, a lo que Gin interpretó como un acceso permitido al cuerpo de la shinigami.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar más y más por su cuerpo hasta llegar al dobladillo de su uniforme. Deshizo el nudo y dejó al descubierto su pecho. Instintivamente Rukia se tapó con las manos, pero Gin las sujetó con una sola mano y las colocó arriba de su cabeza. Acercó su rostro al de ella, analizando su reacción. Cada vez acortaba más la distancia y la shinigami no daba señales de querer retroceder. Lentamente posó sus labios primero en su mejilla derecha. Iba dejando un ligero rastro de besos hasta que llegó a la comisura de sus labios. La besó lentamente y ella respondió. Luego lo hizo más rápido y con su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en esa cavidad nunca antes explorada por él y cuando ella abrió la boca para darle acceso la besó con pasión y desenfreno.

Su dulce boca era pequeña pero se movía con diligencia. Sabía que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Bajó las manos y se quitó el uniforme él también, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo y bien marcado. Rukia posó sus manos sobre él y comenzó a acariciarlo tímidamente. Gin hizo lo mismo con ella, la despojó de sus ropas y empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo con sus manos, deteniéndose en sus pequeños pechos y jugueteando con sus pezones. Rukia dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos, lo que excitaba a Gin.

-¿Te gusta esto? ¿Quieres que lo haga más fuerte? –le preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Rukia no pudo responder porque su mente estaba más ocupada en las sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Nunca antes había estado con alguien que la hiciera sentir de ese modo. Nunca antes había estado con alguien en absoluto.

Ichimaru empezó a besarle el cuello y fue bajando hasta sus pechos, tomó uno con su boca y lo masajeó con la lengua. Hizo lo mismo con el otro. Rukia se sentía cada vez más caliente.

-Ah…ah…capitán…

Ichimaru le quitó el pantalón también y con su mano acarició sus piernas. Se posó en medio de ellas y se frotó con sus partes con insistencia mientras la volvía a besar. Las bragas de encaje púrpura estaban mojadas. Quería que sintiera lo duro que lo ponía antes de descubrirse.

Rukia le ayudó a quitarse el pantalón para poder sentir más de cerca el miembro del capitán y se quitó también las bragas.

Ichimaru se sentó y atrajo con facilidad a Rukia a su regazo, pasando una pierna al otro lado para que quedara a horcajadas sobre él. Así podía contemplarla mejor y acariciar su cuerpo desnudo a su antojo. Como Rukia era más baja que el capitán, sus piernas estaban muy abiertas al lado de las de él y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada al estar tan expuesta. Sus pechos se elevaron cuando ella arqueó su espalda y su abdomen se tensó. Gin sonreía, le gustaba mucho lo que veía.

Paseó sus manos por las piernas de ella, eran delgadas y muy suaves. Con una mano comenzó a rozar su sexo y con la otra se masturbó al notar lo mojada que estaba. Introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, lo cual causó que sus paredes se contrajeran. Era muy estrecha.

-¿Es tu primera vez? –preguntó Ichimaru, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Rukia respondió que sí en un tono de voz muy bajo. La pregunta la había tomado desprevenida.

Gin introdujo entonces un segundo dedo y comenzó a llevar un ritmo un poco más fluido cuando notó que su cuerpo empezaba a acostumbrarse. Los dedos del capitán eran delgados y largos. Rukia los sentía dentro y no perdía un solo movimiento.

Salió de ella y masajeó su clítoris suavemente. Luego tomó una de sus manos y la puso sobre su miembro. Rukia comenzó a acariciarlo lenta y torpemente al principio. Se asombró al ver lo grande que era y se preguntó cómo rayos iba a caber eso dentro de ella. Sin duda el capitán Ichimaru estaba orgulloso de su hombría. Sintió que crecía y se endurecía un poco más luego de frotarlo varias veces. Sus manos eran pequeñas y muy suaves.

Gin exhalaba pequeños suspiros cada vez que ella lo tomaba con más insistencia. Una pequeña gota pre seminal salió de la punta y Rukia observó fijamente al capitán. Quería probarlo, ver a qué sabía, pero no estaba segura de cómo empezar. Ciertamente nunca había hecho eso y era totalmente inexperta. La mirada que le dio Gin le infundió un poco de confianza. Bajó de él y se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas.

-Yo…realmente no sé cómo hacer esto –dijo algo apenada.

-Sólo imagina que es tu helado favorito –respondió el ojiazul.

Rukia tomó firmemente el miembro del capitán y lo frotó rítmicamente arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Gin daba pequeños espasmos por las manos frías de Rukia. Tomó su cabeza con una mano y suavemente la guió hasta su erección.

Lo primero que hizo fue tocar la punta con la lengua. Su semen tenía un sabor dulce y extraño, siguió lamiendo la cabeza como si fuera una paleta y luego pasó a lamer toda su longitud. Gin gemía en voz baja y acariciaba el negro cabello de Rukia.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, continúa.

Abrió la boca lo más que pudo y atrapó entre sus labios la cabeza. Gin contuvo la respiración y ejerció presión en la cabeza de Rukia para que abriera más la boca y así poder introducirse más. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, fue una mirada profunda y bastante excitante. Su pequeño cuerpo arrodillado frente a él y su boca rodeando toda su hombría. Comenzó un vaivén lento mientras trataba de introducirse más a fondo.

-Sé que puedes abrir un poco más la boca. Ni siquiera ha entrado por completo.

Rukia abrió la boca lo más que pudo y trató de seguir el ritmo del capitán. Cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire trató de separarse pero sus fuertes manos la sujetaron en su lugar. Su erección comenzó a palpitar y Rukia luchó por separarse. Ichimaru salió bruscamente de ella para no venirse, aún no era tiempo. La sujetó de los brazos y la subió de nuevo a su regazo.

-Lo has hecho bien, pero dejaremos eso para después. No creo poder contenerme si continuamos.

Tomó firmemente su miembro y lo dirigió a la entrada de la shinigami. Comenzó a rozarla para que se excitara y se mojara aún más. Puso una mano en su espalda y la atrajo para devorar su boca de nuevo.

Estaba listo para penetrarla. La tomó de la cintura y la colocó sobre la cabeza de su miembro. Se abrió paso con dificultad en esa estrecha cavidad. Fue bajándola lentamente y dejando que se acostumbrara hasta que sintió un tope.

Rukia hizo un gesto de dolor al sentirse invadida por primera vez. Esto sólo hizo que Gin ensanchara su sonrisa y se deleitara con la escena que tenía enfrente.

-¿Sabes que solo puedo hacerlo de este modo, verdad?

Rukia asintió lentamente y se aferró a los hombros del capitán. En un movimiento rápido la bajó por completo hasta llenarla. Rukia gritó fuertemente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sintió la sangre caliente resbalar por sus piernas. Era un dolor punzante por dentro. Deseó haber tenido más tiempo de asimilarlo.

Gin se quedó quieto, dejando que se acostumbrara un poco y al mismo tiempo para disfrutar plenamente de su reacción. La besó con pasión y masajeó sus pechos. Sus pezones estaban duros y su cuerpo entero temblaba. Luego de un minuto, sintió que ya se había relajado y le preguntó si le había hecho mucho daño y que si estaba bien. La respuesta obvia era que sí, que era un bastardo sin sentimientos que la había partido en dos y la había hecho llorar, pero Rukia simplemente asintió y soltó un suspiro. Tuvo que apoyarse en su pecho y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Ichimaru. Olía deliciosamente a jabón de miel y almendras. Empezó un vaivén lento que sacaba gemidos de dolor de los labios de la shinigami. Gin empezó a desesperarse un poco, se sentía muy caliente y quería tomar un ritmo más rápido para satisfacer su deseo.

Rukia sentía que le faltaba el aire, sin embargo se incorporó y empezó a moverse lentamente al ritmo del capitán.

Conforme entraba y salía más fácilmente sintió que podía acelerar un poco el ritmo y la embistió más fuerte. Rukia gemía de dolor y placer y eso excitaba mucho a Gin. Se puso de pie con la shinigami todavía empalada a él y la recargó contra la pared. El peso de Rukia y la gravedad hicieron que Ichimaru se enterrara un poco más en ella. La sostuvo de las piernas mientras la embestía fuertemente y sin piedad.

Sentía sus paredes contraerse cada vez que tocaba cierto punto y se deleitaba con los sonidos que escapaban de esa pequeña boca que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Cada embestida levantaba a Rukia y golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared. Gin comenzó un ritmo más lento pero arremetía más a fondo cada vez que la penetraba. Salía casi por completo para volver a entrar fuertemente.

Luego de unos segundos el dolor fue sustituido por una ola de placer. Con voz entrecortada le dijo:

-Más rápido, por…por favor, Capitán.

Gin esbozó una ligera sonrisa y obedeció. Aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas. Sintió que Rukia estaba por llegar al orgasmo; se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda mientras sus paredes se contraían violenta y deliciosamente.

Gin le dio tres estocadas más antes de liberar su semilla dentro de ella.

Rukia se dejó caer en los brazos del capitán mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. Finas perlas de sudor surcaban su pecho, su espalda y su rostro, que estaba sonrojado. Gin salió de ella y ambos se tumbaron en el sillón.

La realidad golpeó a Rukia como un balde de agua fría. Acababa de tener sexo con el capitán Ichimaru. Y había sido asombroso. Jamás pensó que llegaría hasta ese punto con él, pues ciertamente en el pasado no habían cruzado más de diez palabras que no fueran asuntos oficiales. Y ahora se había entregado por completo a él.

Gin tomó su uniforme y se vistió. Rukia hizo lo mismo, evitando a toda costa la mirada del capitán. ¿Qué pensaría de ella ahora que la había tomado de la manera más íntima? ¿Qué pensaría Byakuya? No, se reprendió. Byakuya no debía enterarse por nada del mundo.

De todas formas, no creía que el capitán Ichimaru la hubiera solicitado con tanta insistencia sólo por eso. Seguramente tenía un trabajo especial para ella. Decidió preguntarle el motivo.

-Eres una shinigami muy especial, Rukia-chan. Por supuesto que hay un motivo por el cual te llamé específicamente a ti.

No dijo nada más y salió de la habitación, dejando a Rukia con más preguntas que respuestas. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto por el momento. De todas formas, el verano apenas comenzaba.

 **Fin**

 **Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado o.o ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
